noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 515
|image = 515_66_Rael_Saves_A_Woman.png |Release Date = 18 June 2018 |Chapter = 515 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 514 |Next Chapter = Chapter 516}}The RK-5, Rael and Karias are spread out across the city, with Tao back at base, keeping an eye on things at a distance. Tao asks M-21 how things are going at his location. M-21 answers that there's nothing to report and enquires why he's asking him. He points out that Tao would notice if something was wrong before anyone else since the purpose of them being spread out isn't for scouting, but for responding quickly. Tao stammers that he's correct, but it'd be boring if they didn't talk. M-21 dismisses this and asks how things are at his station. Tao tells him that he should be able to check a few things, that could be attack satellites in the next couple of days and that it'd take time to find the rest, adding that since the turmoil within the Union is subsiding, Crombel must've absorbed a great deal of the Union's power. M-21 asks if he'll be able to find Crombel. Tao replies that it'll be very hard, since not only is Crombel very well hidden, but he's not in a situation where he can look for him. He has to keep an eye on their area in case the enemy invades and find the attack satellites in addition to keeping an eye on the internal activities of the Union, that he can't even focus on finding Crombel. M-21 asks what would happen if he put everything else aside and focused on finding Crombel. He explains that the current crisis would disappear if they found and eliminated him. Tao tells him that the best plan would be to find him and kill him, but if he puts everything else aside and then fails to find him, then Crombel could find the attack satellites and activate them, or he could also use the Union's power to start an international war, the damage caused would be irreversibly serious. Tao concludes that he can't go after Crombel because he must be aware of all of these circumstances and in hiding, meaning their chances of finding him are even lower. M-21 agrees. Regis tells M-21 being impatient won't solve this, that he understands why he's been stressed recently, and that he must want revenge against Crombel, but in situations like these they have to respond calmly. M-21 replies that he doesn't want to find Crombel for the sake of revenge. Regis asks if there's another reason. M-21 tells him that he knows he hasn't been doing well lately, however, he also knows that getting revenge against Crombel isn't a simple matter, because he knows that he has the power to kill the 1st Elder and devour the Union, there's no way he'd be able to get revenge against someone like that easily, he realised recently that the reason he's impatient is that he might lose this place. This startles everyone. M-21 continues, that Crombel killed his companions and now he's trying to kill people that have nothing to do with this, he judges people and gets rid of them as he pleases and that includes the kids at their school. Tao tells him that he and Takeo want to protect this place and the lives they've built here, just at much as he does. Takeo agrees. Seira and Regis say it's the same for them too. Just then alarms start sounding, alerting them to danger. Tao tells them that there's been an explosion in 5 different locations across the city, simultaneously. Karias says it can't be a coincidence that the explosions occurred in 5 places simultaneously. Tao agrees adding that the explosions occurred outside the area they were defending, so they wouldn't have been able to detect them in advance. He explains that no electronic equipment is working in the areas where the explosions occurred, so he can't check the security cameras or other devices. He reveals that he has lost contact with M-21, Takeo and Rael, as the range of electrical interference appears to include the places where they are. Regis suggests they spread out and check on them. Tao tells them it could be a trick and that if they left their posts, the inner city could be in danger and that for now he'll send drones out to the area. The residents in the areas where the explosions occurred are in a state of shock and confusion wondering what just happened. Yuri is standing on the top of a nearby building watching the panic ensue. He calls them vermin, stating that until recently they've been careful not to draw their attention, but now there's no need for that, since Crombel will wipe them out soon. He guesses that Tao would've set up a security system within a certain range, and wonders how he'll respond when an explosion occurs outside that range. Meanwhile Takeo has moved from his location, having lost contact with everyone, he wonders if the others are okay? He sees people on the street below, running around, calling for help. Whilst he's watching a TV screen from a skyscraper gives way and falls, there are two guys in the area where the screen will land, one has a leg wound and can't move, while the other is tending his injuries. They look up and notice the screen headed for them. Takeo runs headfirst towards them, managing to cut the screen in half. The screen lands safely on either side of the two guys. Takeo has vanished, leaving the two guys to wonder what just happened. Rael has also moved from his location and is frustrated at not being able to reach Tao. He sees people running on the street below and wonders whether an explosion occurred in the area. He hears a woman calling for help. She's clinging onto the ledge of a tall building. Her grip weakens and she falls to the ground screaming. Rael catches her as she's falling and lands on the ground with her in his arms. After he's landed safely, he then leaves the scene, without saying a word. M-21 lands amid a crowd of people running in all directions, and he notices Yuri standing among the crowd watching him. M-21 scowls at him asking what he's done. Yuri smirks that he thought it'd be perfect if he were to meet him and now he's gotten exactly what he wanted. M-21 realises that he can't fight, since there are too many people here. Yuri states that he must be worried about there being so many people around here, and that he'll make things simpler for him. He uses his power to cause an explosion that not only kills all humans in the area, but also devastates the surrounding buildings, leaving nothing but a big pile of rocks and rubble. He says he's made things cleaner and, asks if M-21 is happy now? M-21 shouts his name furiously.